Question: $ -0.09\% \div 5\% $
Explanation: Convert each percentage into a decimal dividing by $100$ $ -0.00091 \div 0.05 $ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 2 to the right.}$ ${9}$ $\text{How many times does }5\text{ go into }{9}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${9}\div5={1}\text{ or }5\times{1} = {5}$ ${1}$ $\text{How many times does }5\text{ go into }{41}\text{?}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${41}\div5={8}\text{ or }5\times{8} = {40}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }5\text{ go into }{10}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${10}\div5={2}\text{ or }5\times{2} = {10}$ A negative number divided by a positive number is a negative number. $-0.00091 \div 0.05 = -0.0182$ Convert the decimal into a percentage by multiplying by $100$. $-0.0182 = -1.82\%$